


Extended Sabbatical

by Shiropropaganda



Series: Prompt Box Fills [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, I just want them to be in love, M/M, a bit spicy, honeymoon fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiropropaganda/pseuds/Shiropropaganda
Summary: Prompt: Vacation fic/waking up slow and sweet/honeymoon phase





	Extended Sabbatical

Shiro wakes up some time in the late morning.

At least, he  _thinks_  it’s late morning but it’s hard to tell because the planet they’re on has three moons an odd orbit so at most the sun dips below the horizon for a few vargas at a time.

It’s a strange place for a vacation, but this is less a vacation than an extended sabbatical, a research trip, a…  _honeymoon_.

Keith stirs beside him in bed, body stretching and shifting in a way that makes the sheet dip down. Shiro’s eyes follow the movement, frowning a bit when the fabric stops just under the dip of Keith’s hips, trail of hair below his navel creeping down underneath. He wants to pull the sheet down, he knows what the dark patch of hair looks like, but he wants it all the same.

He tugs, slowly tossing the sheet off the bed all together and takes in the sight. The room they’re in is all windows, surrounded by jungle and a lagoon near by, so looking at the man asleep beside him– looking at his  _husband,_ bare to the world and surrounded by lush nature. It makes Shiro feel overwhelmed in the best and worst ways.

Five years ago he was convinced he was dying.

Then the Galra came.

Then the lions took them away.

Then he actually  _did_  die, but Keith chased him all across the universe, fought for him, helped Allura stuff Shiro back into a body. 

Shiro’s arm doesn’t ache anymore, and neither does his heart– at least not in a bad way.

Keith’s eyes blink slowly open, and he grins at him, shifting his thighs against the soft sheets and turning his face into the pillow in a way that makes Shiro’s mouth go dry. The younger man reaches out, fingers running over his thigh, thumb pressing into a bite mark left from the night before, grinning at Shiro’s sharp intake of breath.

“We’re on vacation,” Keith murmurs, pushing Shiro onto his back and lazily dragging himself up and over, pressing a thigh between his legs and dropping a hot open-mouthed kiss to his neck, “stop thinking so much.”

Moments later, with a bit of attention, Keith presses inside and Shiro stops thinking all together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me prompts! @shiropropaganda on tumblr


End file.
